


Crisis of Faith

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Series: Many Little AUs for the Purpose of Exploding the Lilshotgun Tag [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Fugitive AU in which Mary and Lilith were partners in the NYPD until Mary killed someone she shouldn't have.  Lilith has to chase her down.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: Many Little AUs for the Purpose of Exploding the Lilshotgun Tag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905607
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Crisis of Faith

Lilith moves silently through the dark subway tunnel, her footsteps sinking in a layer of grime as thick as a wool blanket. The weight of her sidearm sits against her ribcage, but she knows she won’t need to draw it. She hopes, anyway.

She stops, listens. Not many trains come roaring through the sprawling network of tunnels under New York at two a.m. She can hear everything: the squeaking of rats, the rumble of the electrical grid, someone coughing on the platform of the nearby 19th Street station.What she is listening for is Mary.

A bottle crunches underneath her foot. She stops, cursing internally at herself. Even that would be enough to give herself away. It probably already has. “Mary,” she calls softly into the blackness. Her voice echoes and then is swallowed away into nothing.

In the distance, a pinprick of light appears, that grows steadily larger. Lilith moves herself off of the tracks, and waits, while a massive silver subway train comes roaring through, a mere foot from where she stood a moment ago. It’s on the interior express track, and isn’t stopping. She holds still, waiting till she can no longer feel its vibrations in her feet.

On the other side of the express track, she sees her. A dark figure in a trenchcoat that Lilith recognizes.

“Mary,” Lilith says again. “Please, come back with me.”

Mary doesn’t speak for a moment. “You know it’s not right, Lily. You know I killed Salvius’s guy in self defense. That’s it.”

“Captain Duretti’s not out for your head, I promise.” Lilith knows this is not strictly true, but she has a job to do.Her hand sits inside her coat, near her holster.

“Then why are you reaching?”

Lilith hears the sound of a shotgun cock. She can dimly see that Mary is aiming at her. “Because you’re pointing a shotgun at me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Mary says, and her voice sounds distressed. “I’m your partner, I don’t want to hurt you. But I’m not coming in.”

Lilith’s hand shakes. “You’re more than my partner, Mary. Much more.”

She can’t see Mary’s face, just the dim outlines of her silhouette that she could recognize in her sleep: the slope of her shoulders, the self-possessed posture even now. Mary is righteous. Lilith knows that she’ll be righteous to the end, if it comes to that.

She can’t let it come to that.

“Lilith, you respect the chain of command and you do everything by the book and it makes you one of the finest cops I know,” Mary says, “but… this thing is bigger than you and me. If you want to bring me in, you better shoot me, and you better shoot straight.”

Lilith knows Mary is right. She knows that her investigation into Shannon’s death was turning up things that didn’t make sense, didn’t smell right. But she doesn’t know how to color outside the lines. That was always Mary’s job. “I’ll make it right, Mary. Come back with me, and I’ll make it right. I’ll handle the processing myself. I’ll make sure you’re cleared.”

Lilith wants to put her arms around Mary, hold her tightly, promise her that they will get through this together.

Lilith can feel another train coming. She won’t risk looking away from Mary but she knows that another pinprick of light has appeared in the infinte dark of the corridor.

“Lil,” Mary says, “you’ve trusted me with your life every day for the last three years. I need to trust you with mine, now. If I come in, they will hang me up for this. I know it.”

“Mary–”

“Listen to me. I kept my own case files on Shannon. They’re in my desk drawer at my place. You go look, and you see what I found. I need you to trust me one more time.”

The rumble of the train grows louder.

“I don’t want to lose you, Mary!” Lilith says impulsively. She puts both her hands up. “I love you, and I don’t want to lose you, and if they decide you’re a fugitive, it paints a target on your back!”

“Lil, we always had something special. We came up together, we’ve been there for each other, we trust each other, and I’ve even been thinking lately that I wanted to try–” She breaks off. It’s getting too loud. “–look, I just need you to buy me a little more time, please.” 

Lilith is having a crisis of faith, and only one choice occurs to her. She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a set of keys, tosses them to Mary. “Here are the keys to my parents’ place in Westchester. They’re in Barcelona now, so you won’t run into them. Don’t make me regret this.”

The keys clink in Mary’s hand as she catches them. “So, you never saw me?”

“You’re going to break my heart, Mary,” Lilith calls to her.

“I’ll take that as a yes!”

“Christ, you’re nothing but trouble!”

“Yeah, I love you too!”

It’s the last thing she’s able to hear Mary say before the next subway train comes roaring in. It’s a big silver blur as it shoots through the tunnel. Lilith puts her fingers in her ears and tries not to let the rush of wind knock her down.

When the train is done passing, she peers into the darkness on the other side of the express track.

Mary is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I will write all these AUs in this series and the one that people like the best gets to be a longfic. :D


End file.
